The Love of Magic II
by Stephanie1316
Summary: 2/?...Sequel to 'The Love of Magic' ^^^Chapter 13 now up^^^ Please Review! No Flames! ^^^ COMPLETE ^^^
1. Chapter 1: The New School

The Love of Magic II  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey I'm back! *~* Everyone cheers *~* Thank you, Thank you! Well I'm glad that I found time to do this story, lol. I can't believe that I got 38 reviews! I'm so happy! Well I drunk like 6 cherry cokes so if my grammar is off leave me alone! I love cherry coke. Please Review! I like reviews too.  
  
Well here is the story:  
  
Chapter 1: The New School  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* At the school in England *~*  
  
  
  
" I can't believe that were here!" I said as I looked around my room, smiling.  
  
" I know! This place looks like anything could happen in this school!" said Gordo as he looked around my room.  
  
" Hey Guys!" said Miranda as she walked in my room. " Sorry I wasn't there when you came but I was in class, I just got a bathroom brake so I could say hi." As she smiled.  
  
" That's ok." I said as I hugged her. " It's been to long, right?"  
  
" Yeah!" said Miranda as she took something out of her pocket. " Here's your birthday present from me." She said as she gave me the small box.  
  
" Thanks Miranda!" I said and gave her another hug.  
  
" Where's my birthday present?" asked Gordo.  
  
" Here," said Miranda and gave Gordo a book and a card. " Happy Birthday guys!"  
  
"Thanks I always wanted this!" said Gordo as he hugged her.  
  
" Your welcome!" she said " Well I gotta go to class. I'll see ya around!"  
  
" Ok Bye!" said Gordo and me as she left the room.  
  
" Well I want to go fix up my room so bye!" said Gordo as he picked up his stuff and kissed Lizzie.  
  
" Ok see ya!" I said and he left my room and so I closed the door. " Well its just me and my bed." I said as I jumped on my bed. " I guess I'll sleep." And with that she fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: So how was it? I hope you liked it! This Friday is my 12th birthday so I'm really happy! Ok I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or Monday I don't know. Well that's it for now. So review! But no Flames!  
  
  
  
See ya later,  
  
  
  
Stephanie1316 


	2. Chapter 2: The next day

The Love of Magic II Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire  
  
  
  
A/N: Ok here's the second chapter of this story. Well thanks for the reviews! Please DON'T stop! And I'm sorry that the other chapter was short, but my mother is bugging me to go to bed, it was only like 11:00. I hope you'll like this chapter!  
  
Well here is the story:  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The next day  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
  
  
*~* At the school in England *~*  
  
*~* In Gordo's room *~*  
  
" What can I do now?" I said to myself. " I guess I could start that book Miranda gave me."  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* In Lizzie's room *~*  
  
*~* The next day *~*  
  
" So were do we go?" I asked Miranda.  
  
" Lizzie you got all the classes I have so just follow me," said Miranda " And Gordo you have only one class with us because you're a boy. I got someone that can help you out, Chris; he's my first friend here, he's nice, smart, and handsome."  
  
" Thanks Miranda." Said Gordo  
  
" Your Welcome!" said Miranda  
  
*~* 10 minutes later *~*  
  
" Hey Miranda!" said Chris and gave Miranda a kiss.  
  
" Do you need to tell me something?" I asked in her ear.  
  
" I'll tell you on the way to class." She whispered back.  
  
" Ok," I said and then looked at Gordo. " Bye!"  
  
" Bye Lizzie, bye Miranda!" said Gordo and Chris  
  
" Nice meeting you, Lizzie!" said Chris as he and Gordo left.  
  
" You too!" I called back.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's short but I have to go. I hoped you liked this chapter! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! And PLEASE DON'T stop!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^See ya later ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
*******************Stephanie1316****************** 


	3. Chapter 3: “ What are you reading, Lizzi...

The Love of Magic II Chapter 3  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: hey it's me again! Well, I only got 2 reviews for chapter 2, I'm pretty sad about that. *~* starts to cry *~* All of u are so mean! I'm sorry it was so short but I had to clean my freaken room! I hate cleaning my room, *~* Looks around my room *~* even through I need to, my room is like full of clothes, toys and other stuff that I have, hehe. Well I'm pretty sure u don't want to hear about my life so here's the story, oh and this will be the longest chapter.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: " What are you reading, Lizzie?"  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
*~* At lunch the next day *~*  
  
  
  
" Hey Guys!" said Chris as he sat with us.  
  
" Hey Chris!" said Lizzie, Miranda and I at the same time.  
  
" So what's up?" asked Chris as he eat his food.  
  
" Nothing, oh and how was your first day, Lizzie?" asked Miranda.  
  
" Cool" said Lizzie as she looked at me. " What about you, Gordo?"  
  
" I guess it was cool, weird, but cool." I said as I ate the rest of my pizza on my plate. {A/N: They get whatever lunch they want so u know, I wish we could have no homework and no tests, I would like school so more then I do now, well back to the story:}  
  
  
  
*~* 20 minutes later *~*  
  
  
  
RING! RING!  
  
' Thank goodness the bell rang I can't stand Chris!' I thought as I got up and gave Lizzie a kiss, and then I went to class. 'At least that I don't have Chris in the next two classes. I don't know why I don't like him. I just have a really bad feeling about him.'  
  
" Hello class!" said Miss. Star Power, she's too nice, and she teaches the class how to control our powers.  
  
' It's funny how her last name is Powers and she teaches how to control are powers!'  
  
" Well today we have two new students!" she said as she opened the door with the help of her powers.  
  
" What is this place? Is it going tell me what is catsup?" asked the one guy that I though I was away from, but no there was Ethan Craft talking to Larry Tudgeman.  
  
" I told you before every other classes that they teach us about are POWERS!" said Larry as the class laughed.  
  
" Hello, what are your names and powers?" asked Mrs. Power.  
  
" I'm Larry Tudgeman and my power is bubbles." Said Larry. When Ethan didn't say anything and just looked around, Larry said, " His name is Ethan Craft and his power is the wind." When Larry said this some people laughed at Ethan for having the stupidest power!  
  
" That's enough laughing class it's time for class, Ethan and Larry can you please take a set in the back for now." Said Miss. Power.  
  
" Yes ma'am." Said Larry as he pulled Ethan along.  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
*~* Later that day *~*  
  
*~* In Lizzie's room *~*  
  
  
  
" Hey! Guess what Liz?" asked Gordo as he walked through the door.  
  
" What, you don't like Chris! Because I hate him!" I said with a smile.  
  
" No but I do hate Chris. So any ways after lunch I went to class and guess who's the new people?"  
  
" Who?" I asked with interest.  
  
" Larry Tudgeman and Ethan Craft!" said Gordo as he laughed and then he added, "Larry has the power of bubbles and Ethan has the power of wind!"  
  
I started to laugh too, ' They really do have the stupidest powers!' I thought as we calmed down. " Oh my God! They have the stupidest power I have ever heard of!"  
  
" Yeah I know!" said Gordo as we start to laugh  
  
  
  
*~* 1 hour later *~*  
  
  
  
" Hey Guys! What's up?" asked Miranda as she went on the couch in my room.  
  
" Hey!" said Gordo with a smile.  
  
" Hey Miranda!" I asked with a smile, and added " Just reading"  
  
" What are you reading?" asked Miranda as she opened her book bag.  
  
" It's The Love of Magic, did u read it before Miranda?" I asked Miranda as she looked up.  
  
" Sure I did, we had a quiz on it about 3 weeks ago. I loved it!" said Miranda  
  
" What is it about?" asked Gordo  
  
"It's about a girl and a boy who loves each other very much. But when something bad happened to the boy she learned about her powers. It's Romance and it's very sad but at the end everything is fine!" said Miranda as she looked at a book in her lap. " So Lizzie did u have to buy it or did u get from Miss. Hall?" {A/N: I actually have a teacher that has that name!}  
  
" I actually bought it from the bookstore on campus. {A/N: It's like a collage but it has weird stuff in it.} " I'm all most done." I said as I smiled at Miranda  
  
" Cool, do u like it?" asked Miranda  
  
"Yeah! I love it! It's the greatest book I have ever read!" I said, and then went back to reading.  
  
" Cool!"  
  
" So . did u see the new guys?" asked Gordo  
  
" No who are they?"  
  
" Well it's Ethan Craft and Larry Tudgeman!" said Gordo as he started to laugh at Miranda's face.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Cliffhanger! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
A/N: Well thanks for the 2 reviews! Please don't stop reviewing! Review! *~* *~* Please! Oh and if you have questions (or suggestions) about the story, please ask them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. And if u don't like me putting author notes tell me and I'll try not to put them in the middle of the story. Oh and my birthday is on FRIDAY! I'm pretty happy about that!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Why haven't I been in this story? Mum!  
  
Stephanie1316: well.. Uh you see.. I for got *~* starts to laugh *~* hehe. *~* Starts to run away *~* Bye Everyone *~*  
  
Animated Lizzie: Hey I'm not done with u! *~* Gets up and starts to run after Stephanie1316 *~* 


	4. Chapter 4: I love you guys!

The Love of Magic II Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Stephanie1316: thank goodness! I'm alone and away from the Animated Lizzie!  
  
A/N: Here are some questions some people asked:  
  
Sweet-angel-2-dark Is that a real book or did you just made it all up?  
  
No it is not, well not that I know of. I only said that because I though it would be neat, because of the name of this story...that's why.  
  
Animated Lizzie: When r u going to start the story?  
  
Stephanie1316: Now  
  
Animated Lizzie: thank goodness *~* puts on music *~*  
  
Stephanie1316: Can I work on this chapter in peace and quit.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Fine! *~* Turns the music off *~*  
  
Stephanie1316: Thank u! Now on with the show! I mean story, hehe.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: " What are you reading, Lizzie?"  
  
  
  
"Yeah! I love it! It's the greatest book I have ever read!" I said, and then went back to reading.  
  
" Cool!"  
  
" So...did u see the new guys?" asked Gordo  
  
" No who are they?"  
  
" Well it's Ethan Craft and Larry Tudgeman!" said Gordo as he started to laugh at Miranda's face.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: I love you guys!  
  
Pov: no one  
  
  
  
" What!" said Miranda looking at Gordo, then at Lizzie. " Ethan Craft is in this school! Why didn't any of u tell me!"  
  
" Sorry I just found out an hour ago, and I didn't know were u where." Said Lizzie " And why do care?"  
  
" Because I didn't want Ethan here, I still like him!" said Miranda as she lay down on Lizzie's bed with a sad sigh.  
  
" I through u liked Chris!" said Gordo walking over to them.  
  
"HE DUMPED ME!" said Miranda as she started to cry.  
  
" Miranda...it's ok." Said Lizzie as she hugged her best friend.  
  
" Everything's going to be ok Miranda." Said Gordo as he sat down next to his best friends.  
  
" It will?" asked Miranda through her tears.  
  
" Yeah, it will." Said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time.  
  
" I love you guys!" said Miranda as she hugged both her friends.  
  
" We love u too!" said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time, as they hugged there best friends.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
Please Read!  
  
A/N: Well thanks for the 4 reviews! Please don't stop reviewing! *~* Cries *~* I love u guys! Review! Please! Oh and if you have questions (or suggestions) about the story, please ask them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. And if u don't like me putting author notes tell me and I'll try not to put them in the middle of the story.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~ See ya later, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
***************Stephanie1316***************** 


	5. Chapter 5: The assignment and Dr Gilman

The Love of Magic II Chapter 5  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: thanks for reviewing! Like I said before DON'T stop! Well, for chapter 4, I needed to put that in {Chris dumped Miranda and that Miranda still likes Ethan, ok.}. that's it 4 now. On with the story!  
  
Animated Lizzie: thank goodness!  
  
Stephanie1316: Shut up!  
  
Animated Lizzie: Make me!  
  
  
  
Stephanie1216: I will! *~* Gets out a book and smacks her in the head *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
Animated Lizzie: OWWW!!! That hurts! Fine I won't bother u any more!  
  
  
  
Stephanie1216: Good!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: I love u guys  
  
" Miranda...it's ok." Said Lizzie as she hugged her best friend.  
  
" Everything's going to be ok Miranda." Said Gordo as he sat down next to his best friends.  
  
" It will?" asked Miranda through her tears.  
  
" Yeah, it will." Said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time.  
  
" I love you guys!" said Miranda as she hugged both her friends.  
  
" We love u too!" said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time, as they hugged there best friends.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: The assignment and Dr. Gilman  
  
Pov: no one  
  
*~* A week later *~*  
  
"Ok class, This is are first assignment this year!" said Mrs. Blue {A/N: That's only her nickname, 'cause she's BLUE! Some times she's mean but other times she's nice.} Happily. Her answer was groans and boo's.  
  
"That's enough!" she said, " This assignment will be about by controlling your power, in real life, and not use it for evil. Now this assignment is going to be haft your grade, so it better be good!"  
  
" How many pages is it surpose to be?" ask a girl, Hanna LaAnna, she's the school lover (kind like a school geek).  
  
" I guess it could be 3-5 pages, but that's not what I'm looking for-" She was about to tell them but Hanna interrupted. " Yes Hanna?"  
  
" What are u looking for?" asked Hanna with a goody good smile. ' Man do I hate her! JUST LET THE TEACHER SPEAK!' thought Miranda.  
  
" Well if u let me finish my sentence u will find out, now like I was saying, I'm looking for good writing skills, good speller, and a writer that gets into it. Like any more assignments that u will get in the figure that would be what I'm looking for, ok?" asked Mrs. Blue with a smile.  
  
" Yes Mrs. Blue!" The class dried out the words, with a sigh following it.  
  
" Ok now on with are class!" said Mrs. Blue as she went to the board and started to write the notes for the test next week. " Now class please write in your copy books these notes..."  
  
*~* At Lizzie's room the same day *~*  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
" Guess what Lizzie?" I said as I walked in her dorm room.  
  
"What?" asked Lizzie as she sneezed. {A/N: Lizzie is sick, so that's why she doesn't know about the assignment}  
  
" God bless u! We have a (n) assignment in Mrs. Blue's class." I said as I got Lizzie a tissue.  
  
"Thanks, when is the assignment due?" she asked as she sat up in bed and blew her nose.  
  
" In a month but it can be in sooner." I said as I sat down on the couch. " Where's Gordo?"  
  
" He went to get me a doctor, even through I don't need one." She said as she sneezed and added, " Isn't he sweet?"  
  
" Yeah he is.." I said with a sigh. " You know what?"  
  
" What?" said Lizzie as she started to cough.  
  
" Your really lucky Lizzie." I said and looked at my best friend with a smile, she smiled too.  
  
" I guess I am. I never though that I was lucky, except that I have two very loyal best friends." She said as I laughed. " What?" She said as she started to join in with me.  
  
" Nothin!" I said.  
  
" Why are u guys laughing?" asked Gordo as he walked in the room with the doctor behind him.  
  
" No reason. We just are!" I said as I tried to stop laughing.  
  
" Ok then..this is Dr. Gilman, he's the best doctor in this world!" said Gordo.  
  
" Hello Lizzie, Hello Miranda!" said Dr. Gilman with a smile.  
  
" Hello!" said Lizzie and Miranda with a smile.  
  
" Ok now what's wrong with you, Lizzie?" asked Dr. Gilman.  
  
" Well I've been feeling sick, like coughing, and sneezing." Said Lizzie  
  
" I see, let's see your mouth, open wide!" he said as he got out a stick (like a doctor does to see your throat).  
  
" Ok." She said as she opened her mouth wide so Dr. Gilman can see in.  
  
  
  
POV: no one  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
" Everything is fine, its just a cold that will blow over in a week or so." Said Dr. Gilman with a smile.  
  
" Ok Doctor." Said Lizzie as she sneezed in a tissue.  
  
" God Bless you!" said Miranda, Gordo, and Dr. Gilman, and every one started to laugh including Lizzie.  
  
READ PLEASE!:  
  
A/N: Well that's it for this chapter! Review! Please! Oh and if you have questions (or suggestions) about the story, please ask them in your reviews and I will read and answer them. And if u don't like me putting author notes tell me and I'll try not to put them in the middle of the story. In Microsoft Word this chapter is 7 pages long, ok? Torn in for the next chapter!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~ See ya later, ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
*******************Stephanie1316***************** 


	6. Chapter 6: What should I wear?

The Love of Magic II Chapter 6  
  
  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to right this chapter but I was busy with Always and Forever (check it out too) and I was sick, and I'm still sick.  
  
And another thing is to hell with the people who don't like this story.  
  
Thanks Lizzie D (not Lizzie McGuire) 4 reviewing.  
  
Well here's chapter 6, here u goes.  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and all the other teenagers in their school are at home, they have 2 weeks at home then back to school they go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: What should I wear?  
  
  
  
It's been a week since Lizzie was sick, she feels good now.  
  
" Mom, what should I wear for tonight?" asked Lizzie looking at the clothes on her bed, there was so many to pick from, that Lizzie didn't know which one she should pick.  
  
"Well, how about this: you'll try on all of the clothes, then I'll see which one looks the best on you, ok?" said Jo as she went to the bed and looked at some of the clothes that Lizzie picked out.  
  
"Ok, that's going to be fun!" said Lizzie as Jo threw her a red dress. " I'll change in the bathroom."  
  
" Ok" said Jo as she pushed some clothes outta her way, and then she sat down.  
  
*~* 3 minutes later *~*  
  
Lizzie comes in her bedroom wearing the red dress. The length of the dress was a light red with a slit on both sides of the dress.  
  
" Wow! You look great! That has to go in the yes pile." Said Jo jumping up from the bed. " Turn around, so I can see the whole dress!"  
  
"Ok, ok!" said Lizzie as she turned around two times. "I think I really want to wear this dress, mom."  
  
"Ok then, 'cause that dress looks so good on you!" said Jo as she helped Lizzie put away her other clothes on the bed to Lizzie's closet. " Do u want me to do Ur hair so it looks totally hot?"  
  
" Yeah, why not." Said Lizzie as she put the last dress in the closet.  
  
" Great! I'll get every thing you'll need!" said Jo, then run to her room.  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
Jo came in Lizzie's room, with 5 boxes full of makeup and hair stuff.  
  
"There, lets get to work on that hair then lets go do your makeup!" said Jo as she put the boxes on Lizzie's bed.  
  
" Oh cool mom! Where did u get all of this makeup and hair stuff?" asked Lizzie  
  
" Well.I got it last month, so I can give it to u and Miranda for Christmas!" said Jo as she sat down beside her daughter. " Do u like it?"  
  
" Hello? When will I won't? I LOVE IT! Thank u so much mom!" said Lizzie as she hugged her mom.  
  
" Your welcome! Now lets go do that hair of yours!" said Jo with a smile as she pulled away from Lizzie.  
  
" Ok!" said Lizzie with a smile also.  
  
  
  
_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _  
  
  
  
That's all 4 now!  
  
Review! ! ! ! Please? ? ?  
  
And don't flame! ! ! !  
  
See ya later!  
  
Bye, bye!  
  
  
  
Stepanie1316 


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1: A fight with a Witch

The love of Magic II Chapter 7  
  
  
  
Lol, I'm on chapter 7, wow.  
  
Well in the chapters ahead there will be fighting, I guess, like using their powers, ok? There will probably be 3 parts of it, maybe 4, ok? Ok then,  
  
Ok then on with the story.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Part I, A fight with a Witch.  
  
Pov: Lizzie  
  
  
  
Well Gordo picked me up at 7:00, and now we're here at the restaurant, which is beautiful!  
  
It has wooden floors, a nice dark green wallpaper, and very nice bathrooms may I say. {LOL} And their staff is very nice and friendly too.  
  
'I wonder how Gordo got this idea, I mean this isn't like Gordo, I think.'  
  
"Well.what did you think about the project that we did?" asked Gordo as he looked up from his food.  
  
' That's my Gordo that I love, lol.'  
  
" Well it was ok, I guess, and what did u think of it?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
  
" I thought it was ok too." He said, as he blushed.  
  
'I guess he's shy about us.'  
  
" Yeah so, who gave you the idea for this place?" I asked looking at the painting that had a school, with children playing in the front.  
  
'I love it! Because how it's painted, well.it's beautiful!'  
  
"Why? Don't you like it?" he asked as he started to become very nervous.  
  
"I love it! It's just it seem like you known about these kinds of stuff." I said as I head his hand.  
  
" Oh well.I got it from Miranda, does that matter?" he asked  
  
" No" I said with a smile. "Do you like this place?"  
  
" Of course I do, that's why I wanted you to come!" he answered, now he's not as nervous.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Pov: me, lol  
  
*~* 10 minutes later *~*  
  
Well Lizzie and Gordo left the restaurant 4 minutes ago, and now they're at a garden, and sitting at a bench. Well let's just say their using their mouths to talk. {Do you get it?}  
  
" I love you!"  
  
" I love you too!" Lizzie said, then kissed Gordo even more passion then ever before.  
  
*~* 5 minutes later *~*  
  
They are still kissing, but stopped when they heard a big bang.  
  
" What's that?" asked Lizzie with a worried face.  
  
" I don't know, let's go see."  
  
" Why?" asked Lizzie with her hands on her hips.  
  
" Well someone can be hurt, and well we can help them."  
  
" YES AND THAT'S YOU!" said a very old lady beside them. {Well more like flooding}  
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!" screamed Lizzie.  
  
" How are you?" asked Gordo and started to get some fire in his hands.  
  
{If you forgot Gordo's power it's fire, so that's why there is fire in his hands}  
  
" YOUR WORST ENEMY!" said the lady, then started to laugh a mean laugh.  
  
" What?" asked Lizzie finally getting a grip.  
  
" I'M THE QUEEN OF THE UNDER WORLD!" said the lady, with an evil smile. Then almost got hit by Gordo's fire beam.  
  
" LIKE THAT WOULD HURT ME! HERE'S WHAT YOU GET!" she said and shot a fire beam to Lizzie, but Lizzie used her ice beam {which is in her eyes} and it frosted and fell down on the ground.  
  
" Thank goodness for that power!" said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
"AHHHH! YOU'RE NOT SURPOSE TO HAVE THAT POWER!"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Well that's it four part one! I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I love you if u did lol. And NO FLAMES!  
  
Well I g2g! So bye! 


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2: A fight with a Witch

The Love of Magic II Chapter 8  
  
  
  
Part II of A fight with a Witch.  
  
  
  
A/N: well here's part two, well in the next few chapters they (Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Matt) will be fighting and I think I'll put Jo and Sam in there too, but I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Part I  
  
" I'M THE QUEEN OF THE UNDER WORLD!" said the lady, with an evil smile. Then almost got hit by Gordo's fire beam.  
  
" LIKE THAT WOULD HURT ME! HERE'S WHAT YOU GET!" she said and shot a fire beam to Lizzie, but Lizzie used her ice beam {which is in her eyes} and it frosted and fell down on the ground.  
  
" Thank goodness for that power!" said Lizzie with a smile.  
  
"AHHHH! YOU'RE NOT SURPOSE TO HAVE THAT POWER!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Part II  
  
  
  
*~* At Lizzie's house, in the living room *~*  
  
  
  
Pov: Me  
  
  
  
At the same time Lizzie and Gordo met the Queen of the under world, Miranda and Matt met another person from the under world.  
  
{A/N: Just to let you know Miranda and Matt are hanging out at Lizzie's house when the got attacked, ok? Ok then.}  
  
Here's what happen, Miranda and Matt were watching ' Do Over(,' when it happen.  
  
  
  
Pov: Matt  
  
  
  
" What do we do, Miranda?" I asked as soon as the young lady through a fireball.  
  
She looked like she was a little older then his sister and her friends. She has a golden crown on her head and a light but dark red hair, which looked very nice on her, with her nice red gown.  
  
" I don't know, we have no good power we can use!" she whispered back at me, then her face light up, which I didn't get.  
  
" What?" I asked, I think she knows what I mean so I didn't say more.  
  
" I got an idea!" she whispered, to me then told me her whole plan, which seamed easy to me, but who knows right?  
  
(Nope I'm not telling you, you have to find out your self, HAHA!)  
  
" See ya later!" we called as we ran out the door.  
  
" Hey! Come back here!" The lady called as she disappeared.  
  
" Where she go?" I asked as I tried to run faster, but I stayed the same speed as Miranda, because I didn't want to leave Miranda behind and get hurt.  
  
" I don't know!" she called to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Pov: no one  
  
  
  
  
  
Another fireball came flying at the queen of the underworld. And then an ice beam came flying to her.  
  
  
  
  
  
" OWWW!" called the queen of the underworld, then throw a very big fire beam at Lizzie, it went to fast so that she couldn't use her ice beam in time.  
  
" LIZZIE!" called Gordo as he ran to her, but got hit by one too. " AHHH!"  
  
" Hahahah" laughed the queen of the underworld. " I won this battle!"  
  
" Gordo/Lizzie" said Lizzie and Gordo at the same time before they pasted out.  
  
" Awww, there in love? I didn't know that! BUENA VISTA! Come here now and take these two love birds to my castle!" called the queen of the underworld, as a guy with dark brown hair, and a white shirt and blue pants. He looked young. He had dark red eyes. (Weird huh?)  
  
" Yes my Queen!" said Buena Vista, and then they were gone. (Lizzie, Gordo and Buena Vista)  
  
" All I need now is the other two." Said the queen of the underworld, then she disappeared, to go to her house (I think that's what it's called, lol).  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well that's it for The Love of Magic II Chapter 8 Part II of A fight with a Witch. Well sorry it's been a long time but I was busy with school/being sick/and the other story, lol.  
  
  
  
  
  
See ya!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
PS: And don't worry about Lizzie and Gordo, there fine! 


	9. Chapter 9: Part 1: Who are you?

The Love of Magic II: Chapter 9; Part 3  
  
  
  
Sorry it's been so long but I was sooo busy with other things, and today it's snowing in PA!!!!! I'm so happy! We had a day off school today! That's why I'm happy, lol.  
  
And THANKS to everyone that reviewed and helped me get an idea.  
  
Oh yeah if Biblehermione are u still reading my story? Review if u are, lol. Sorry but u are the one that really reviewed a lot in the first story of this then in this one, u kinda stopped.  
  
Now there's a new parts to this story that will finish the story, there will be another sequel. I'm trying to make a series of The Love of Magic, so that's why I'm going to have a lot of sequels. Well review so I will!  
  
I can't believe I have 38 reviews for The Love of Magic and 21 reviews for The Love of Magic II.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Part 1: Who are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
Pov: Lizzie  
  
  
  
" Where are we?" I asked Gordo as we looked around a room.  
  
" I don't know" answered Gordo as he found a door. " Hey maybe we can get out this way!"  
  
" Yeah!" I said as I ran over to him and kissed him, then stopped so we can open the door.  
  
" STOP!"  
  
" AHHHH!" I screamed and hugged Gordo tightly.  
  
" Who are you?" asked Gordo, while he looked around the room to find the person that said stop.  
  
" I'm going to help you get out" it sounded like a girl, 'I think I'll ask her maybe she doesn't like boys, so that's why she didn't answer him.'  
  
Animated Lizzie: Please answer me!?!?  
  
" I will answer you, Lizzie." She said as she jumped off something from the wall. She had blond hair like mine, and it went to her shoulders. Her outfit is black pants and a black shirt. " I'm Irene, a queen of the waters, I came here to save you."  
  
" How did you know I was going to say that? And you're a queen? And why are you here to save us? It's not like I'm not happy about it but I want to know." I said with a confused Gordo next to me.  
  
" Well I had a feeling you were thinking that, yes, and because I have to or something will happen." She answered, she started out with a happy smile then it turned sad when she said the last sentence.  
  
" Oh" that's all I could say.  
  
" Why would something bad happen?" asked Gordo.  
  
" I can't tell you yet." Said Irene with a smile on her face again.  
  
" Ok then" said Gordo and I, I know one thing we were both confused.  
  
" Well we better go." Said Irene, as she crabbed us and we were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^  
  
  
  
That's it for now!  
  
Please REVIEW!  
  
And I hope everyone has a nice Christmas season! Shopping and all the other stuff people do! Sorry it's short! But I wanted to get it out before this Saturday.  
  
See ya later!  
  
Bye!  
  
  
  
. 


	10. Chapter 10: Part 2: Who are you?

The Love of Magic II: Chapter 10; Part 2  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE READ:  
  
  
  
Now there's a new parts to this story that will finish the story, there will be another sequel. I'm trying to make a series of The Love of Magic, so that's why I'm going to have a lot of sequels. Well review so I will!  
  
I can't believe I have 38 reviews for The Love of Magic and 22 reviews for The Love of Magic II.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Part 2: Who are you?  
  
  
  
Re look of what happened in Chapter 9: Part 1: Who are you?  
  
  
  
" Why would something bad happen?" asked Gordo.  
  
" I can't tell you yet." Said Irene with a smile on her face again.  
  
" Ok then" said Gordo and I, I know one thing we were both confused.  
  
" Well we better go." Said Irene, as she crabbed us and we were gone.  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 10: Part 2: Who are you?  
  
*~* 20 minutes later *~*  
  
POV: Irene  
  
  
  
  
  
" So, how do we get out?" asked Gordo, looking over the big lake, that lay in our way.  
  
" Well, Lizzie and I can get across, because of our power, and you-" I was cut off by Lizzie, she looked confused.  
  
" How do you what my power is? And how do you know my name? Please tell me who you are." Asked Lizzie. I looked at her. I couldn't tell her who I am right now. I have to wait until we get out of this place.  
  
" I told you. I can't tell you who I am. But I know your name, because I do. And I know your power because I seen your stone on your necklace. By the way I do have the same, See?" I said as I showed them mine. It was all kinds of blue and there was a slash of purple in it too. Dark blue, light blue, in the middle of dark and light, and dark purple on the back.  
  
" Oh, yours is sooo pretty!" said Lizzie as she touched it. I think she forgot that she would get hurt doing that. But to my surprise she didn't even flinch.  
  
" How could you to touch it? Don't you feel pain Lizzie?" I asked  
  
" I don't know, I don't feel any pain."  
  
" That's very weird! Indeed it's weird. But we shell have to go now, before they find out that you are gone.  
  
" Ok" said Gordo and Lizzie at the same time.  
  
I took Gordo's hand and gave him a pill, which if he takes he can swim underwater like Lizzie and I can, and that he doesn't have to breathe underwater.  
  
" What's this?" he said pointing to the pill.  
  
" It's very rare. It can let you swim and breath underwater. For over 24 hours this will be with you."  
  
" Cool!"  
  
" Yes, it is cool. Hurry up and eat it!"  
  
" Okay ok!" said Gordo, then ate the pill. " This taste good, what flavor?"  
  
" Grape, your favorite."  
  
" Cool"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *  
  
  
  
  
  
20 minutes later  
  
  
  
POV: Miranda  
  
  
  
  
  
" Matt are you ok?" I asked, crying ' I'm sooo worried, he's been passed out since that person knocked him out with a fire beam.' " Matt please! Answer me! MATT PLEASE ANSWER ME! God please don't let him die!"  
  
" . . .Huh . . .what's going on?" he asked as he started to wake up, a little confused.  
  
" MATT YOUR OK!" I said as I hugged him, and he hugged back after a minute or so. " That evil person knocked you out. Are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah I'm fine. Are you?"  
  
" Yeah, a little tried out but I'm fine." I said as I stopped my crying.  
  
" Are you sure? You usually never hug me. Actually you never did."  
  
" Oh, well, umm . . . I was worried, because you passed out. Yeah that's right." I say with a little giggle.  
  
" Ok then, do you know where the lady went?"  
  
' Wow and I thought he would make me say more.' " No, she just disappeared when you she hit you."  
  
" That's weird." Said Matt, with another confused face.  
  
" I know, but I think we should get outta here."  
  
" I think so too."  
  
" Let's go find Lizzie and Gordo."  
  
" Yeah!" he said, and got up. He handed me a hand and helped me up.  
  
" Thanks, Matt"  
  
" Your welcome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! !  
  
And can someone tell me how to use the Italics, because every time I upload a chapter it doesn't come up! That's just weird!  
  
  
  
And here's a poll for you guys.  
  
  
  
Who do you think Irene is?  
  
A: Lizzie's real mother  
  
  
  
B: Lizzie's twin that she never heard of before  
  
  
  
C: Lizzie's older sister  
  
  
  
D: No one, just who she said she was, The Queen of the Waters  
  
  
  
E: You have no idea  
  
  
  
F: No one special  
  
  
  
Review and tell me what you think Irene is, and I'll tell you in a couple more chapters when she tells Lizzie and Gordo who she really is.  
  
  
  
Ok so REVIEW! Remember to write down you think Irene is! 


	11. Chapter 11: Part 3 who are you?

The love of Magic II Chapter 11  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! I had only ONE review in chapter 10. *Cries* NO ONE LIKES MY STORY! Please? *Begs you like a little puppy* oh please review?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: Part 3; who are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let's go find Lizzie and Gordo."  
  
" Yeah!" he said, and got up. He handed me a hand and helped me up.  
  
" Thanks, Matt"  
  
" Your welcome!"  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* Two days later *~*  
  
  
  
  
  
" LIZZIE! GORDO! WHERE ARE YOU?" called Miranda, she was starting to cry. " LIZZIE PLEASE ANSWER ME! THIS NOT FUNNY!" and she cried even cried. " LIZZIE!" and she fell on the floor of the ally, and kept crying.  
  
Matt found Miranda crying, so he went to her and hugged her tight, and kept saying, " It's okay Miranda, It's all going be okay."  
  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________  
  
  
  
Matt and Miranda couldn't fine Lizzie or Gordo anywhere. So they went to Matt's house. Jo and Sam were there; they looked nervous, for some old reason. They knew, and Matt and Miranda could tell.  
  
  
  
" Where could they be?" Matt asked his mother. She looked scared to say anything, but she did.  
  
" Matt they are very evil people; they use they're power for bad, some are very evil witches, but don't get me wrong there are good witches in the world that are trying to stop them. I have only one clue to where Lizzie and Gordo went, and that's to the underworld. I'm sorry but we don't have the power to go there; but there is one person, and I already called her, and she's getting them out." Said Jo  
  
" Will they be okay with that person?" asked Miranda  
  
" Yes, they will be okay." Said Sam, talking the first time that night since he knew Lizzie was captured.  
  
" Okay, Who is the person?" asked Matt; he looked as his mother who was about to cry. " Mom? Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm just worried for them, I'm fine." She said as a couple of tears went down her face. " The person is. . ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
  
*~* An hour later *~*  
  
  
  
" I SEE LIGHT!" called Gordo, with a smile. Lizzie ran to him.  
  
" You do?" Lizzie looks where he is pointing at the light. " I SEE IT TOO! IRENE COME, SEE!" Lizzie called back to Irene.  
  
" Yes I know, I have to take you back to your homes." Said Irene, as she got near them.  
  
" You know where we live?"  
  
" Yes, because your mother told me where you live." She said with a smile, and walked ahead of Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
" Oh . . ." that's all that Lizzie and Gordo could say.  
  
" Let's go!" Irene called back to them.  
  
" We're coming!" called Lizzie, as she dragged Gordo to follow Irene.  
  
  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW EVERYONE! !  
  
And can someone tell me how to use the Italics, because every time I upload a chapter it doesn't come up! That's just weird.  
  
  
  
And here's a poll for you guys.  
  
  
  
Who do you think Irene is?  
  
  
  
A: Lizzie's real mother  
  
  
  
B: Lizzie's twin that she never heard of before  
  
  
  
C: Lizzie's older sister  
  
  
  
D: No one, just who she said she was, The Queen of the Waters  
  
  
  
E: You have no idea  
  
  
  
F: No one special  
  
  
  
  
  
Review and tell me what you think Irene is, and I'll tell you in a couple more chapters when she tells Lizzie and Gordo who she really is.  
  
  
  
Ok so REVIEW! Remember to write down you think Irene is! 


	12. Chapter 12: Part 4 who are you?

The Love of Magic II Chapter 12  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: There is only going to be two or one more chapter left, then if people want; I'll make another sequel, like I was planning on doing. But PLEASE REVIEW! Please?  
  
.: gives all of you cookies:. And can someone tell me how to use the Italics, because every time I upload a chapter it doesn't come up! That's just weird.  
  
IN THIS CHAPTER YOU FIND OUT WHO IS IRENE! And no one picked it! Oh well.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12: Part 4; who are you?  
  
  
  
  
  
" Let's go!" Irene called back to them.  
  
" We're coming!" called Lizzie, as she dragged Gordo to follow Irene.  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
  
  
.: A day later:.  
  
  
  
  
  
Me, Gordo, and Irene got back a couple hours ago. There was sooo many hugs and sooo many kisses. But Gordo and I are very happy that we're back with are friends and family. Miranda went home after her mother called and said she had to come home now. Matt and Sam went to bed after they took Miranda home. Gordo hadn't gone home yet. He didn't want too yet. And Irene and my mom were in the den talking about stuff; I don't know what kind of stuff.  
  
Gordo asked me 5 minutes ago to go to my room, so we can talk. I don't know why, so I asked him why, and he said he'd tell me when he gets there. I have been up here since he asked me to be. I wonder what he will talk about? I heard a knock, so I went to my door and opened it. To see Gordo standing there.  
  
" Come in." I said as I moved outta the way, so he could get past. He sat on my bed. " What did you want to talk about?"  
  
" Irene"  
  
" Ohhh . . ."  
  
" Should we try again and ask?"  
  
" Yes, I think she's ready to tell us."  
  
" When should we ask? She's downstairs with your mom right know." He said, looking at me, I had sat down next to him since he said Irene.  
  
" Well, if my mom is there, maybe she HAS to tell us, so lets go!" I said as I grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs, where Irene and my mom are.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Hello Lizzie, Hello Gordo! What can I do for you?" asked Jo, with a little smile.  
  
" Hi Lizzie, hello Gordo!" said Irene smiling.  
  
" Irene, who are you?" I asked Irene, sitting next to her and Gordo beside me.  
  
" I'm your real mother." She said, she put down her drink on the coffee table, then looked at me.  
  
" What?" I was so shocked to what she said. Gordo beside me said the sentence that I wanted to ask but I couldn't.  
  
" How? I mean why did you leave her?"  
  
" Because I had Lizzie at age 15 actually I was 14 and was VERY stupid, and Jo is my older sister, and she was married. Sam and Jo wanted a baby girl. So I gave them you. Plus I didn't want a child yet. I was only 15! I couldn't handle it. And Lizzie's real father, Billy Heywood, he didn't stay around since I told him I was going to have a baby. So I decided that after I had you I would name you Lizzie and then go to the sea, without you. I had always regretted it, but I had no other way.  
  
While I was in the ocean, I met the prince. He and I are in love, and married, and after I was married we decided to have a child, we did. We do have a little girl named Katie, who is 6 years old.  
  
When Jo called me, and told me you were missing. And that she couldn't find you with her powers. I knew where to look. The Queen of the Underworld always was trying to find you and then steal your power. Ever since I left, no one knows why through. I was so scared that I went there to find you. I never though or said that I hated you. I'm your mom, how could I? I love you very much.  
  
Katie knows who you are, and so does Harry. They would really like to see you. Harry would have helped me out, but he was so busy with getting our house to make it finish- we would be living there now if they hadn't massed up the 4th bedroom- and that he had sooo many meetings."  
  
" You're my mother?" I said, it wasn't really a question, but I really had to say it.  
  
" Yes, I am."  
  
" Why didn't you tell me before? Jo, Irene?" I said, saying their both names.  
  
" I didn't tell you that you weren't mine, because Irene said not too." Said Jo, looking down at her tea. " I have always wanted to tell you, but I promised her that I wouldn't, and so I didn't."  
  
" And you?" I asked Irene.  
  
" Would you have believed be?"  
  
" No . . . I guess I wouldn't." I said as I looked down.  
  
" No you wouldn't have believed me, and probably would have never came. I couldn't take chances, so I said that I was The Queen of the Waters, which I am." She said as she took another sup of her tea.  
  
" Oh . . . I'm sorry!" I said as I went to my REAL mother and hugged her, and she hugged back. I cried on her. I was still confused, sad, and happy at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 done! REVIEW!! And if I don't have the 13th chapter up before or on Christmas eve I'll say right now, " MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Today is my last day for school then on January 3 or 4th --I forget which day-I go back to school! I HATE SCHOOL!  
  
And sorry to the people that thought that she was Lizzie's older sister, or her twin.  
  
  
  
Cya!  
  
Bye! 


	13. Chapter 13:Going back to school, Christm...

The Love of Magic II Chapter 13  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I'm sorry if anyone was confused but Irene is Lizzie's real mother, you know birth mother. Okay that's that. Now I hope everyone has a nice, holy, happy, beautiful, and a Merry Christmas!  
  
  
  
A/n 2: oppps forgot just remind you this is the last chapter. Okay and again I am going to have another sequel! This is 2/? Okay? Okay then lets start the story now!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: Going back to school, Christmas, and the Ending!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
" I didn't tell you that you weren't mine, because Irene said not too." Said Jo, looking down at her tea. " I have always wanted to tell you, but I promised her that I wouldn't, and so I didn't."  
  
" And you?" I asked Irene.  
  
" Would you have believed be?"  
  
" No . . . I guess I wouldn't." I said as I looked down.  
  
" No you wouldn't have believed me, and probably would have never come. I couldn't take chances, so I said that I was The Queen of the Waters, which I am." She said as she took another sup of her tea.  
  
" Oh . . . I'm sorry!" I said as I went to my REAL mother and hugged her, and she hugged back. I cried on her. I was still confused, sad, and happy at the same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ Week later ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie, Miranda and I have been back at school for 4 days already. Lizzie is always sending cards to Irene. Miranda usually just playing some sports they have at this school. I'm usually reading the book Lizzie read a couple months ago-I think it was a couple of months ago anyway-The Love of Magic, Lizzie was right it was great, even though it's pretty sad.  
  
' Hmm, maybe I should go to Magical Books, I think I'll check out if they have something I could use for Lizzie's Christmas present, and Miranda. Maybe something about sports for Miranda, and something about spells or about the school, Lizzie has been saying she wants to know more about our school.'  
  
  
  
I went down the hall, then went down the stairs, then out the door, and then through the little park they have here, and to a big building that said, ' Magical Books!' There were some signs that said SALE! And that they got some new books in. I went in and looked at the new stuff.  
  
There was a whole wall with books about spells, sports, history of all the magical buildings in the world, Pets, Candles, the four Elements, and another wall full of new books, just to read for fun. I looked at the sports first.  
  
" Let's see, Miranda is playing Quidditch, (yes the one from Harry Potter, sorry but I needed some kind of game.) So which book?" I asked my self, then as if it glowed-which it didn't-a book said, EVERYTHING YOU WANT TO KNOW ABOUT QUIDDITCH! I just grabbed it and read the back of the book. " I think she'll like it. Now on with Lizzie."  
  
I looked at where all the spell books were. I found three good ones, Spells: Spellcraft To Bring Magic To Your Life and Reality To Your Desires, Everyday Magic: Spells and Rituals for Modern Living, and Emergency Magic!: 150 Spells for Surviving the Worst-Case Scenario.  
  
" I think I should get all of them, and now on to books about the school."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ 5 minutes later ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I finally found a really good book about our school. I put it in the little shop cart that I got when I came in. Then I went to the front of the store where you have to pay for the books, when something caught my eye, it was the sequel to The Love of Magic, and the name now was The Love of Magic II. I picked up three. One for me, and one for Lizzie and one for Miranda. I smiled and went on to the front.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Gordo's ended  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dear Mom,  
  
Christmas is in 2 weeks! I'm really happy that you bought a house near the ocean! You could have a party for Christmas. Invite your family and mine, and Gordo and Miranda. Well if you want.  
  
Well I can't wait to see again! I miss you!  
  
Remember my owl, Snowy likes some water, and then she can come back with your letter, well if you have one. Well I have to go now, bye!  
  
Love,  
  
*Lizzie*  
  
  
  
Snowy came to me when I put my hand out. I tied the note to her leg, and then went to my window, opened it, and she just went flying.  
  
" Now what do I do?" I asked myself. " Well I guess I could study for the test that is in 2 days. I'm already bad in the class anyway."  
  
I took out the book that is for Spells class; my teacher is Mr. Heywood. Mr. Heywood is VERY nice, but gives us to much tests and homework. Oh well. And I opened the book to page 294, and studied.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie's Ended  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ The next day ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: no one  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lizzie and Gordo headed to Mr. Heywood's class.  
  
" So did you get a respond from your mom?"  
  
" No not yet. She most have been busy at the time, because Snowy hasn't come back yet. But I hope nothing happened to her while she went to my mom's house." Said Lizzie, looking a little sad, but smiled.  
  
" Oh. Did you study for the test for tomorrow?" asked Gordo with a smile.  
  
" Yep, I studied for about 2 hours then went to sleep, you?" answered Lizzie with a proud smile.  
  
" Yeah, I studied for maybe 3 hours, I don't know." Said Gordo, and Lizzie giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ 20 minutes later ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Heywood was reading from the book while he went up and down the rows. Lizzie, Gordo, and all the students were reading along with him, but not out load.  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ 10 minutes later ^^^  
  
  
  
" Well, remember class, tomorrow is BIG test! So STUDY, AND STUDY!" said Mr. Heywood, as he sat at his desk.  
  
" Yes Mr. Heywood!" said the whole class.  
  
  
  
RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG  
  
  
  
  
  
That was 5th class bell. Lizzie and Gordo have one other class before lunch. Their next class is History, with Miss. Hall. Miss. Hall is nice and all, but she needs some excitement in her life.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ Later that day ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
POV: Lizzie  
  
  
  
  
  
Snowy just came back with a letter suck on her leg, I pulled it off her and she flew to her cage and drank some of her water. I opened the letter, and read it.  
  
  
  
Dear Lizzie,  
  
Well I think I will have a party, I'll invite some people I think you should meet, and you can invite who ever you want. I'll have it on Christmas Eve. It'll be so much fun! I can't wait till I see again! I miss you a lot too. I gave snowy some water and some food, she liked it a lot.  
  
Well bye!  
  
Love,  
  
*~* Irene (mom) *~*  
  
PS Katie and Harry are coming over in two weeks, so you can meet. I do hope you like them. And they you.  
  
  
  
With a happy smile, I put the letter with all the rest and started to do my homework before Miranda and Gordo comes over.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
^^^ 2 hours later ^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
  
  
  
  
I got up from my bed, and went to my door. I opened it, and their stood Gordo and Miranda, smiling.  
  
" HEY! It's been a long time Miranda. What's up?" I asked with a smile and let them in.  
  
" Oh nothing. Oh and my second game of Quidditch in a week! I'm so happy!" answered Miranda as she sat on my little beanie chair.  
  
" Great! Sorry but what do you do? Like whats your job? I forgot." I said laughing shyly.  
  
" It's okay, well I'm the seeker. It's actually very hard to play. But I love it. I already made my team one last time." Said Miranda with a very happy smile on her face.  
  
" I think we should start studying now." Said Gordo as he grabbed his book.  
  
" Yeah" Miranda and I said as we got are books as well.  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END!  
  
  
  
  
  
Well I hope I get a lot of reviews, good ones at that. Lol. Remember I have another sequel-for this story---coming out soon, maybe after Christmas or New Year. I don't know, hehe. And this story kinda turned into Harry Potter, a little bit though, not a lot. Well I don't really care!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Animated Lizzie: Great story Steph!  
  
Stephanie1316: Thanks  
  
Animated Lizzie: You are going to have me in the third part of this story right?  
  
Stephanie1316: Yeah, well I guess so.  
  
Animated Lizzie: YOU GUESS SO!  
  
Stephanie1316: Well yeah. *~* Gets up, and starts to run to the party *~* I HAVE TO GO! MY FAMILY IS HERE FOR THE PARTY! BYE!  
  
Animated Lizzie: yeah, yeah! Just leave me here. Well bye everyone! STAY TUN FOR THE LOVE OF MAGIC III! I can't wait till it comes out. BYE! *~* Walks away *~* 


End file.
